Silos with mixing chambers are used to thoroughly mix loose material flowing from the silo. Such mixing chambers homogenize the loose material eliminating variations in production of the loose material. By integrating the mixing chamber and the silo, the need for additional homogenizing silos is eliminated.
French Pat. No. 70.39327 shows such a silo in which the removal device is connected in the middle of the mixing chamber. Dust is removed from the mixing chamber over a central pipe and is emptied below. An additional emptying occurs over this pipe in the upper chamber area. The loose material is then guided under the silo floor through an underpass to the side exit. A complicated central column in the construction unit is required in this construction.
The silos of German Federal Republic applications DT-OS No. 26 57 596 and DT-OS No. 26 57 597 have a better side discharges over a conduit running to the silo wall which terminates at the top at the height of the chamber and over which the dust is passed to a dust-removal tube which is attached to the outer wall of the silo. In both instances, the side conduit is separated from the mixing chamber by an intermediary wall. Dust is removed from the mixing chamber over a opening in this wall located under the ceiling and the loose material flows from the mixing chamber into the side conduit over a second opening located at the bottom of this dividing wall. The flow speed of the loose material and the filling height of the side conduit depend on the cross section of this opening and on the removal capacity of the silo.
It is possible that the loose material flowing from the silo over the infeed openings of the mixing chamber can flow partially over the shortest path to the side conduit and not participate in the homogenizing in the mixing chamber.